50 Shades of RED
by shinegirl17
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood went to her grandmother's house and met a wolf. Some say that the wolf died. But what really happened?What if Grandmother was lying and the Wolf had a secret? What happens to Red after her "incident" with the Wolf. A darker version of Little Red Riding Hood, my own spin-off of it. Might be rated M for later chapters, but it's T for now.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! This is a spin-off on the movie Red Riding Hood, but correlating more with the fairytale than the movie. Hope you guys like it! I'm really excited, so read and review please! It's my first actual fanfic so reviews would be awesome!**

**Just to be sure: DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Little Red Riding Hood, I doubt I was even born when it was first introduced. **

**CLAIMER: I do own the plot in this story and all OC's.**

**Prolouge**

Hi.

My name is Rachel Riderhod, but people call me Red. I have a mother, father, 2 sisters and a brother. We live in a small village on the outskirts of the kingdom, half a league from the forest. It's a wonderful little village where the birds sing at dawn and the flowers glisten in the sunlight. Summer holds lovely days of careless fun, Spring brought days of hope and new life bursting out. Autumn brought a chill and blaring colors as a warning. And Winter? Winter brought the cold, the bitter and the days of death, disease and pure damnation.

But I didn't know that.

What can I say? I was only seven when I first heard the stories. I heard them from my grandmother.

My grandmother lived on the very edge of the forest in her lovely little cottage and often, I'd go to visit her. She was brilliant, an amazing cook, a wonderful singer and a marvelous story-teller. She filled my seven year old ears with magic and princesses and horses with golden wings. She filled me with the tales of old and the folklore of the Old Religion. I knew that my grandmother did not practice sorcery, but her words were a magic in and of themselves.

I would go over to her house every afternoon and sit and listen as she filled my ears with stories of the dark lords and heinous creatures and the wonderful heroes who saved the day.

It was a good life, until one day, after nine winters had passed, a frightful snow storm blew our way. Frightful didn't even begin to describe the horrors of that night.

Formidable.

Ghastly.

Dire.

Dangerous.

The wind howled and the walls groaned in resistance. The trees whipped against the house and from the sky fell balls of ice the size of a grown man's fist. The ice pounded on our roofs and wore the wood thin. Trees fell that night, wrecking the walkways and ruining the crop. The animals fled and most either died or were lost to us. Only a few faithful animals stayed with us that night.

I cowered under my sheet that night, holding fast to the one hope that we'd be okay in the morning. And thankfully, when that nightmare had passed, we were.

But the nightmare was just beginning.

I walked outside with my father and brother to look upon the damage that had been done. It was awful. Any adult would by dismayed at the sight of it.

But to a nine year old, the pure white playground sent from the heavens themselves was delightful! With a shout of glee, I rushed into the abundance of snow, heaps and heaps of it, so high that it reached my shoulders.

However, my happiness didn't last long. A messenger came by within the next hour, bearing grave news.

My grandmother had sent word that sh'd fallen ill and needed nursing. Her cottage was falling apart and she was wounded in the storm.

So, on that fateful day, I, Rachel "Red" Riderhod, nine years old, set out to find my grandmother.

And that is where my story begins.

**So what do you think? Read and Review pleasee! Thanks so much! Love you! :D**


	2. 1 Red and Blue

**A/N: So far, I'm just continuing with the fairytale plot, but the next few chapters will be different, promise! What did you guys think of the beginning? Read and Review please! And, seeing as it is my first story, some suggestions would be marvelous! Thanks! :D**

I didn't want to go.

Nope. I liked it here. I enjoyed chucking snow at sister and watching them squeal in delight. I loved building a little fortress with my brother out of the white angel dust.

Angel dust, my sisters and I called it, for snow was far too plain a word for the magnificent sight we beheld.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. When my mother called me in, I was determined to stay outside for as long as I could. When they finally dragged a squirming and struggling Red inside, I was given a task.

"Red, darling. I know you do not wish to do so, but if you'd please take these supplies down to your grandmother's. Oh, we'd be ever so grateful!" Mother had taken on formal speech.

She was serious.

I groaned and mumbled and muttered all sorts of things as I made my way down to the kitchen to get ready for my hike into the woods.

My mother and father were hovering by the basket, looking at me quite expectantly.

"Mother, Father. Good day to you." I attempted to grab the basket, but it didn't quite work out.

"Not so fast Red," my father said. "Your mother and I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Oh no. Please no.

"Red," began my mother. "You know the woods can be a dangerous place, yes?"

No. Not the safety lecture. I was 9 and I was already dreading it. I had most of it memorized by that age already.

"Yes Mother, I know. The woods can be a dangerous place, so I should stick to the path and not talk to strangers. If someone talks to me or tries to take something from me, I should run for help. I shouldn't let anyone touch the basket. I shouldn't help strangers. I shouldn't let strangers touch me Strangers can be anyone, as long as they are someone I do not know. They can have any appearance. Most importantly, no shortcuts and stick to the path. Do. Not. Wander." I recited proudly.

"Yes honey, good job!" my mother appraised me. "But there's one very important thing, alright?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Do. Not. Tell. Anyone. Your. Name. Understood?"

I was confused. This was a new one, the name one.

"Okay Mother." I said as sweetly as I could manage.

I grabbed the basket and off I hurried, into the woods.

* * *

The woods were not like the forest. On the contrary, the woods were bright, cheerful. On the other hand, the forest was dismal and unpleasant, to say the least. I set out through the woods, pulling my little red cloak tighter around me. Halfway down. I noticed that a tree had fallen down across the way. I tried climbing over it and under it, but it was too big to get around.

Aggravated by the obstacle placed in front of me and determined to make it back in time, I deliberately defied my parents and took off through the woods, thinking that the clearing would just magically appear.

The wind swept in and the woods became darker. It got colder and scarier. I hurried across leaves and fallen branches, making my way through the debris of the storm and of the woods themselves.

Distraught, I did what any other, tired child would do. I plumped down on a branch and fell asleep.

I awoke to find blue eyes shining down on me. Concerned eyes. Eyes of a young boy, just a few years older than me.

Confused, I enquired where I was, who he was and why he had brought me out to the middle of the woods at this time of night.

He gave me a look and burst out laughing. Confused, I questioned him again. This time, he replied, but after a long time of rolling on the ground, holding his stomach and laughing until his guts spilled out. _ Ugh... BOYS._

"You, you think I brought you here?" he collapsed into a fit of giggles. " My temper was wearing thin, so I marched up to him and kicked him in the stomach.

That got him.

"Wh-what was that for?" he sputtered. "You idiot girl!" he winced as he clutched his stomach.

"You jerk!" I said, amidst my own fit of giggles. "Tell me where I am!" I emerged victorious, with a smile. The boy got up and shook himself off. He looked my up and down and extended his hand. I shook it, but he didn't let go.

"I'm Zachary Xavier Evanstad. I live around here. You? I haven't seen you around before..."

"I'm Ra- " I began, but my mother's warning rung in my ears. _Do not tell anyone your name._

"Red. I'm Red, but I'm from a neighboring village. I'm off to my grandmother's house." Surely her nickname was okay to give out. "Nice to meet you, Zachary Xavier Evanstad." I said with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a basket to deliver." I started to go, but I realized he still had my in the handshake. Zachary leaned down and kissed my hand. He looked up and winked.

"Pleasure's all mine, my lady." He let go of my hand and threw a stupid grin over his face. "I've wanted to do that for so long!"

I, on the other hand, was getting rather annoyed.

"Kay. I'm leaving, bye!"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope!" I called back, unwilling to accept his help. Zachary chuckled.

"I can help you!: he called after me.

"In your dreams, _Zachary Xavier Evanstad_." I tossed over my shoulder. So I was surprised when he caught up with me, without a sound and yanked me around to face him, still bearing his wolfish grin.

"I can help you, you know. Where are ya' headed, girl?"

"Well, Zachary Xav-"

"It's just Zach." he grinned even bigger, if that was possible, and stood up straighter, as if challenging me.

"Well, _Zach._ My grandmother's house should be about a half a league from here. It's right on the edge of the forest."

"Which forest?" his dark blue eyes twinkled.

"I don't know. THE FOREST" I told him like it was the only one in existence. He gave me another look I couldn't figure out and picked up and stick. Then, Zach began to draw a map in the soil.

"This," he pointed to the eastern region, heavily scratched in. "is the Carowyma Forest. Here, on the western border is the Uitmur Forest. The forest in the center-ish, by Lusortas Lake, is the Forest of Albion. And here, on the clear northern half, is the Forest of Acestir. Now, we are here," Zach gestured to an 'x' pretty much in the middle of the whole map. "Now, Princess Red, where are we headed?"

Where was I headed? Carowyma, Uitmur, Albion and Acestir. The names swirled around in my head, but one stuck out like a sore thumb. Acestir. My grandmother had mentioned it, I'm sure.

"The Forest of Acestir, Zach!" I exclaimed, proud of my deduction.

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then the Forest of Acestir it is!"

And then Zachary Xavier Evanstad and I made our way towards the Forest of Acestir.

**Enjoy! R&R!**


	3. 2 To Eat or Not to Eat

A/N:** Hellooo! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I have finals AND I had a bit of a writer's block. BUT NOW I PIECED TOGETHER THIS BRILLIANT IDEA! But, wouldn't want to give it away! Spoilers... ;) Alright, but just to warn you, halfway through this, the story will switch to third-person POV. A random, external narrator, but I'll let you know when that happens. Just a heads up! Enjoy xox :D**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter, and please review! I need to know whether you guys hate me or not .**

We walked deeper into the woods, smiling, laughing, and telling jokes along the way, To be honest, I was grateful for the company. then again, without Zach, I'd probably never reach here in the first place.

Finally, we reached my grandmother's house. I surveyed the damage on the wee little cottege and then, based on my wonderful nine-year old thinking skills, came to a deduction.

Gran had probably left the door open, so the storm damaged everything on the _inside. _

It didn't look too bad, not that worn in, but Grandmother's health was more important. Zach walked me to the door and meant to follow me inside, but I stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't wait out here!"

"Why are you waiting?"

"I can't let you walk home alone." he mumbled and blushed. "Besides!" he started defensively. "You'll probably just go and get lost again. There are," he sucked in a breath. "scary things out there in the dark."

I brushed away his worry and smiled.

"Fine, you can come in, but hush yourself and wait in the foyer. I don't know if Gran's in any condition for visitors, from what I've heard." Zach agreed and nodded at the door.

"Gran! Are you in there?" I knocked on the door once. No reply. I knocked a few more times.

Silence.

So I started knocking some more. Zach joined in. Suddenly, a jolly old voice ceased our drumming.

"Red! Open the latch and let yursel' inside, lass! That noise is driving me bloody mad! I'm in the bedroom, but knock befur' yu' enter." came a raw voice, thick with a heavy Scottish accent and laced with irritation. Yup, that's my Gran alright!

We walked in and I gasped at the scene in front of me. Clothes strewn everywhere, tables overturned, chairs tossed around. I was right! The storm did come inside! Satisfied with my accomplishment, I made my way to my Grandmother's room, only to notice I was being followed by my mischievous blue-eyed friend.

"Oi! Get back to the foyer! A deal's and deal, little boy." I snarled, my own accent creeping out a bit.

Zach gave me a look as if to complain, shook his head and sulked into the foyer and plopped down by the fireplace.

The house was always a bit messy, trademark of my gran, but never _this_ totaled. I sighed as I straightened a few chairs and I knocked at my Gran's door.

"Gran, it's me. I'm coming in!"

"Yes, yes sweetie. Come on in..." came the hoarse reply.

As I walked into the room, I noticed several things at once. First off, this room was completely different from the rest of the house. It was perfectly clean. Not a thing out of place. Perfect order. Which is odd, because it's usually this room that's the messiest.

_Probably the storm's fault,_ I decided and let it go. It wasn't the strangest thing in the room. No, by far!

The strangest thing was,

My Gran.

* * *

**Heyo! Third- person POV now! :D **

Gran pulled the covers up sheepishly while her granddaughter looked around the room in awe.

"Red, darlin'. Why 'ave yu' come? Wha' brings yu' to my side of the forest, eh?" The little girl's appearance was at the worst possible time. Gran peeked under the covers. Nope, still not done.

"Didn't you send for help? Mum and Dad sent me to check on you! And you don't look well Gran! Here, let me help you." Red's worried eyes shone brightly as she pulled out some hot stew her mother had prepared. Sadly, the stew had grown cold after her night in the forest.

"Give me a second, Gran. I'll be right back." Red rushed into the foyer and thrust the canister into Zach's hands, with strict commands to heat it up and bring it to the room, hot, but not burnt.

However, in the room, Gran's panic steadily built. It would take about another hour for the phasing to complete. And Red was coming back soon. Too soon. Far too soon, she gasped as the little girl rushed back into the room, intent on saving her Gran.

Coming closer, Red noticed something was off about her Gran. She just couldn't figure out what... Then it hit her.

"Gran! Have your... ears gotten bigger? And pointier, I'd say, from the look of 'em." Red stared in confusion.

Gran tried not to let her anxiety spill onto her face. This was exactly what she'd been afraid of!

"Well, either way... It's all the better to hear ya' with, my dear!" Gran said, a playful smile touching her lips. She brought her face in close and raised her eyebrows high, in an attempt to look even more sincere.

Mistake number 2.

Raising her eyebrows revealed her eyes, and while she was bending in, so extremely close to little Red's face. Her little eyes grew even wider at what she saw.

"Gran! Gran! Your eyes... they're... different!" exclaimed a breathless Red. Surprised, Gran pulled away quickly.

"Well, darlin', I'm sure-" Gran began, but was cut off.

"Gran. Why are your eyes so big?" A single, solemn question, with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Dear me, I'm sure it's nuthin' of the sort. Regardless, it's good, yeah! All the better to see ye' with! Now why don't yer'-" Gran was cut off by the Red's thorough analysis.

"No Gran, listen." she said, very serious, her green eyes glistening and shining as she calculated what she just saw. "Your eyes, Gran! They were big. But they weren't brown anymore. They were black. Pitch black! And they were a weird shape, y'know! they were kinda slitted. Yeah, like, what do you call them? Ovals! Right!" Gran couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl in front of her. While Red may be a young child, she was smart and caught on quickly. She laughed as her beloved granddaughter described her eyes, with her little cherub voice and chubby little hands doing all sorts of gestures.

"Darlin'," Gran cut her off. "I'll be fine now! Now, Stop yer' frettin', it's drivin' me mad!" Gran smiled, wide, trying to show how sincere she was.

Mistake number 3.

"Gran!" shrieked Red! "Your teeth!" Confuzzled, Gran ran her tongue over her teeth. Oh! Bloody teeth! Her teeth still hadn't changed back. Worried, she opened her mouth to sprout a clever lie, hoping to deceive little Red. This was way too early. It wasn't time yet. And Gran wasn't even sure if Red was the chosen one. Red didn't let her speak a word.

"Gran, your teeth are all point and... fang-y." She glanced up with curious eyes. "Gran. Why are your teeth so big?"

Gran thought, lightening fast, but nothing came to her.

"Well," she began slowly. "It's all the better to... eat... with, darlin'. Ain't that right? Now, I am downright famished! Wha' did ye' bring, my little Red?"

* * *

**Me: Well, that was a bad ending, yes?**

**Red: Wait, what? That's not the end of the story, is it? It can't be!**

**Me: Who knows...**

**Zach: Oh come on! Cut the crap already! You know you love us *smirk***

**Me: Well, _Zachary,_ I have to say, that is no way for an 11 year old to be speaking. Especially one in a fairytale! So shut up!**

**Zach: Fine. But you'd never stop our story! Mine and Red's!**

**Me: Ugh, grammar there. But I honestly don't know, Zach. **

**Zach and Red: WHY?!**

**Me: I love you guys, but I don't know if anyone else does! No one's reviewing anymore, which means I have no idea if people like my ideas, or the story...**

**Zach: Or us.**

**Me: You are my ideas. **

**Zach: Well, who wouldn't love ME?!**

**Me: We have 0 reviews, to date. Where's your charm now? ZACHARY?**

**Zach: Ugh, hey guys! Please please please review and read! Prove shinegirl17 wrong! Also, you guys love me, right? I mean, don't you? I am pretty awesome!**

**Red: Yuck, boys. Either way. Whatever Zach says, suggestions are welcome and reviews are LOVE! Bye! We love you!**

**Me: I bet they love Red more than you Zach...**

**Zach: What! NO WAY! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A GIRL!**

**Me: Hmph, fine. Let' s ask the wonderful readers! Hey guys! Who's your favorite character? Comment/Review it! **

**Red: Oh and Happy New Year guys! We love you!**

**Zach: Yeah! Happy New Year! Love me!**

**Me: Oh Zach, shut up and go away! No one likes you!**

**Zach: We'll find out, won't we?**

**Me: Happy New Year guys! Have the awesomest year ever and be the rockin' sexy readers I know you are ;) **


	4. 3 See You Tomorrow?

**A/N: Heyy-o. Yay! I got 2 reviews! Thanks B Marie, and hey, maybe you're right! And Thanks Jimli! You guys make my day! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews! Just 5! So, share, keep reading and review please! Love you sexy people :D xox**

**So, about this chappie: It's kind of a filler... Just the walk back to her house and introducing a couple things that won't play out in the plot until later... The actual plot starts in the next chapter, so bear with me till then! I'll probably have it up by tomorrow or the day after. Definitely by the end of the week. Promise :D**

**Love you all! xox**

**RED POV:**

_"Well," she [Gran] began slowly. "It's all the better to... eat... with, darlin'. Ain't that right? Now, I am downright famished! Wha' did ye' bring, my little Red?"_

Gran was being really weird. First the ears, then the eyes, now the teeth! What was going on? But, either way, she was still my Gran, weird eyes or not. So I rushed to the foyer and looked for the canister.

There, I found a quite fascinated Zach.

"Zach." I called, startling him. "Did I scare you?" I smirked, when he jumped.

"No," he said, blushing furiously. "Not even a bit! I was just... looking at these markings on the wall." He glanced back at the wall curiously.

"What's so special about them?"

He shrugged and said, "Nothing, they're just different, that's all." but he had a mysterious glint in his eyes. He took another look at the wall and fetched the canister for me.

What was so special about the wall? I'd lived with those markings my entire life. Zach was just being a boy, I decided. Just an idiot boy, I smirked to myself, and walked down to my Grandmother's room.

"Here Gran," I said and fed her the soup. I'd noticed that her hands were rough, unbelievably rough.

They weren't the soft hands of my Gran.

"Gran," I asked softly, a bit frightened now. "Why are your hands so rough?"

Her smile dissolved and something I couldn't quite read took it's place. After a few moments, she gave a soft smile.

"That'd be my condition, dear. Ye' know tha' yur' old Gran's a bit sick, don't ye'?" she looked at me with tired old eyes.

Saddened by her confession, I took her face in my hand, determined.

"Gran, don't you worry! I'll make sure you get better, I promise!" With that, I busied myself with preparing food and did my best to straighten up the house.

Zach helped too.

After I'd tackled him to the floor and yelled in his ear for a good 10 minutes.

Together, we cleaned up and fed my Gran. She smiled and bid us farewell.

Satisfied, we walked back together.

"So, where's your village?" he asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Down this path..." I trailed off.

"Well then, let's go! Shall we?" he offered me his arm.

I took it and we had an uneventful walk back to the village. Except for me tripping him multiple times, him falling in the snow and the snowball fight of the century.

* * *

When we reached the entrance of the village, I turned to him.

"I guess this is bye..." I said.  
"Yeah, goodbye." he leaned down and kissed my hand again.

Giggling, I pulled away, only to have snow smashed in my face. Wiping the angel dust from my frozen face, I looked up to find a grinning Zach, who had moved a few feet away.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, laughing.

"Not on your life..." I muttered, scooping up some snow and hurling it at my new friend.

He ran to the edge of the woods and grinned from ear to ear. Waving his arms around, he yelled,

"Wanna bet?" and ran away.

I smiled and rushed back to my house. No one was home, so I warmed some bath water and washed the cold out from my body.

Readying myself for bed, a little part inside of me had already guessed that Zach would become my best friend.

What it hadn't predicted was the fire.

Or the yelling.

Or the sign that said "In memory of Rachel Riderhod."

Like I had died.

**Me: Bit of a cliffie. Might make it my trademark, who knows?**

**Red: Did I just die?**

**Me: Also! Tell me how you like and don't forget to vote on who your favorite character is. So far, no one's voted :'(**

**Zach: Did Red just die?**

**Me: Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Zach and Red: HEY! **

**Red: did I just die?**

**Zach: Did she just die?**

**Me: Wait and find out.**

**Zach *sighing*: I really hate you sometimes. **

**Me: You know, I am the one who decides whether you and Red end up together, you know...**

**Zach: You love us too much. *smugly smirking***

**Me: ...**

**Red: Told you so...!**

**Me: Well, either way. Read, review and share! For the sake of Zed! (ZachxRed)**

**Zach: That sounds awful.**

**Me: Shut up. Or I'll kill you.**

**Zach: You can't!**

**Me: Well, I'd kill you and then bring you back to life.**

**Zach: *runs away***

**Me: *chases him with a chainsaw in hand***

**Red: So, yeah, R&R and please remember that Little Red Riding Hood does not belong to shinegirl17. I'd probably die, if I belonged to her :/**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Zach: What is that thing!? *gesturing at chainsaw***

**A/N: Bye!**


	5. 4 Melody Pond

**A/N: Hello sweeties. Sorry it took so long! My dad's in the hospital and there's a lot of stuff going on, plus it's almost time for finals! :( Anyways, here's the next chapter! Read and review and I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red Riding Hood. I don't even know who does... Does anyone know?**

Colors.

Fiery, bright colors.

Warnings.

They lit up the night like never before. The darkness was washed away by fires, multiple fires lit all throughout the village. The calm silence of the night was shattered by screams and shouts.

I rushed outside, scared, searching for my parents.

"Where could they be?" I wondered out loud. "Mother! Father! Arielle, Jyness, Derrick!" I shouted for my parents and my siblings.

Suddenly, I was yanked off the ground and squeezed so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Red!" I heard a gruff sniffle. I turned around to see my jolly old dad. Ecstatic, I hugged him back with all my little might. Then, my mother ran out of our neighbors house, sobbing. She held me tight and stroked my head, weeping into my shoulder. My sisters all leaped on me, giving me tackle-hug. The only one who was cold and distant was my brother. My 14 year old brother stood aloof, with his arms crossed, giving me a cold stare before stalking back into the house.

Confused, I turned to my mother.

"What happened?" I asked.

She stiffened. "Darling, where were you all this time?" she asked, her voice tight.

"I was at Gran's cottage. I got lost though. I was walking through the forest and it was beautiful, you know? I loved the grass and the trees and the flowers, but there were none of those because it's winter so there were no grasses or trees or flowers so I had to look at the snow. But the snow is pretty too! You can make snow angels and snow people and it melt on your tongue-" I rambled.

"Red! You got LOST?! What do you mean? What happened?" interrupted my mother.

"Oh, I went on the path, like you said. I always do what you say, you know. Remember that time? The time I went to Arna Mather's house? You told me-"

Okay, Red. I know. But what happened in the woods?"

"Oh. Yeah. there was a tree! It was a big tree! HUGE! I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get under it or over it. I tried to squeeze through and climb over, but it didn't work. That tree was so hard to move! It didn't budge! I even asked it nicely! I said 'Mr. Tree, I really need to get to my Gran, so can you PLEASE move?' and he didn't move. He was so mean-"

"I bet I could get through! I'm cute and tiny!" Jyness piped in, breaking my rant.

Known for my snappy comeback and quick responses, I came up with "Nu-uh!" I was going to say something else, but my mother broke in and sent me inside to rest. Arielle and Jyness stayed with Mum and Dad at our neighbor, Ronald Atkinsarrow's house. I walked into the cold, forlorn house and snuck about the pantry, as to find something to eat. There, I heard muffled voices from Derrick's room.

"- seriously doesn't even understand. I don't know, I just- UGH," came Derrick's frustrated sigh.

"Derrick," came a small feminine voice. "Just give her a chance. She's young, and-" I couldn't make out the rest, as it was muffled and drowned out by another big wave of shouting and yelling coming from outside.

Suddenly, the door I was pressed up against flung open and I fell against the lanky form of my brother.

"Red! What are you doing? Why are you listening at my door?" Pushing me off him, he pulled the door close and shut it, standing with me in the hallway, arms crossed in a not-so-friendly way. "Red, tell me simply, why were you listening at my door?"

"Um..." came by subtle yet brilliant reply.

Frustrated, Derrick ran his hands through his hair, which had grown quite significantly, now that I looked at it. Bright blonde locks falling past his ears in luscious waves, framing his angular face and broad jaw, finishing off with piercing ice blue eyes. We didn't have that much in common, where he was broad, I was tiny. Where he was blonde, I was dark haired, almost black, but not quite. We had the same wavy locks, but mine fell halfway down my back. And of course, we had the same eyes, or so I'm told. Derrick's look so much sharper, more intimidating. Mine are prettier, I think, but Derrick's are far handsomer. This aside, my brother's unfaltering gaze never failed to make one uncomfortable, but when directed at me, it made me squirm with displeasure.

"Alright Red, I know you. You're my beloved little sister right? I need you to do me a favor, keep a little secret, eh?" Derrick knelt in front of me and leaned close. He held me out so that we were eye to eye.

"I have a friend. She's very nice, and very sweet and very lovely. Me and her are going to go on an outing. A little outing, nothing big, so I need you to cover for me. Tell Mum and Dad that I'm at home, that I never left, can you do that?"

I smirked. No way.

"But Derrick, brother, I want to come on this outing too! And if you're lady friend is as lovely as you say she is, then she would not mind me at all, would she?" I put on a innocent face, though that was far from what I was.

Exasperated, Derrick once again ran his hands frantically through his hair and let out a frustrated groan. "Who said she was my _lady_ friend? Where did you get that idea-"

""Well, it's not as if I'm not a lady, is it? Do you see me as a lady, Derrick? I would hope you do..." that feminine voice cut Derrick off. It was a pretty voice, the kind you hear in stories, about fair maidens who sing and sit in castles and wait for princes to save the from big monsters and dragons. She sounded like a princess, a right princess.

The owner of the voice, however, was just a bit different. Curly dark hair cascaded down a small, yet firm waist, and you could tell it was a waist with muscle in it. Her hair, was another matter entirely. When one says curly, the image of soft, bouncy curls comes into mind, something like my hair. But this girl, no, she had thick, curly hair that fanned across her back. She looked at Derrick and then at me while reaching up and pulling her frizzy hair into a tight bun at the top of her head. It wasn't a bun like Miss Meredith's bun, that pulled her face into a tight mask, showing distaste and didn't quite compliment her long, sharp nose. No, when her hair was in a bun, it framed her face in a way that made her look like a beautiful yet fierce warrior, eyes gleaming. Oh, and her face. She had a nice face. I could see why Derrick liked her. Very pretty, but still, it wasn't pretty like a princess. She was a warrior, a soft face, with sharp features that spilled pride and strength all over her face. To top it off, piercing green eyes, like a cat, but much more entrancing and mysterious. They were fierce. She was a fighter, far from the princess her voice portrays her as.

"What? Oh, um. Well I do Melody, really, I do. But um, I mean, uh..." stumbled my usually eloquent brother. I grinned and walked up to this fine fighter of a woman.

"I'm Rachel, but you can call me Red! Everyone seems to do so, whether I like it or not, so you might as well call me that." I said.

"Pleasure, Red. I'm Melody Pond, and I was wondering if you'd like to join u on a little adventure."

"What adventure?" I asked, curious.

"We're going to bust the council meeting."

**Zach: Not fair, I wasn't even in this chapter. **

**Me: Shut up Zach, I have to start the next one now!**

**Red: Why are you so late? We thought you'd forgotten us!**

**Me: Right! I'm so sorry! I had so much going on, with my dad in the hospital and finals and a bunch of other stuff... ugh. I will be updating normally now.**

**Zach: Good. But I'd better be in the next chapter...**

**Me: *turns away* ...**

**Zach: What? I'm not in the next chapter either? **

**Me: I never said that.**

**Zach: Well am I?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out!**

**Red: So, to recap, shinegirl's really sorry for the delay, but she'll be updating frequently now. She promises. Also, read and review! WE ARE SOOOO THANKFUL FOR ALL THESE LOVELY REVIEWS! Thanks all!**

**Me: Yes! Thanks so much guys, y'all are soo sweet! :D**

**Zach: Well, I dare you readers to get the reviews up to 15 reviews! Oh I said it! I DARE YOU.**

**Red: Zach, shut up. If you review, you get a cookie! ^_^**

**Me: Please review! We love you!**


	6. 5 The Council Meeting

**A/N: HEYYY MY DARLINGS! This is where the story really picks up. It's kind of a long chappie, but there's a lot that gotta cover ^_^ Hope you like it! Read and review lovelies :D Also, this chapter is dedicated to Jimli and Fyre Dancer, because they're so sweet and brilliant! And special thanks to Jimli for padding the reviews so I could update faster! ZED (Zach x Red) LOVES YOUUUU! :D Btw, sorry for the super long wait! It won't happen again! Debate season is OVER so I can finally write again! **

"We're going to bust the council meeting." said Melody. I looked up at the warrior princess. Well, she looked like a warrior princess, and she certainly acted like one too.

"What council meeting?" I said, as my brother groaned, "Why did you tell her?"

Looking at Derrick, Melody responded, "Well, she found us, not much we can do now. Plus, the council meeting is BECAUSE of her. Everything that's going on is BECAUSE of her getting lost in the woods." Leaning closer, she whispered something in my brother's ear, to which he, resigned, nodded his consent.

"Well Red," Melody said, smiling down at me. "You can call me Mel, I think we're going to be good friends."

"Nice to meet you Mel."

"Pleasure's all mine. Now, about this meeting, we need you to keep a secret, alright? Your brother and I will be going on a secret mission, to listen to the grown ups talking. And we need your help."

"Why do you need my help? And is the council meeting the reason for all that fighting and shouting outside?" I asked.

"Yes. Well..." Mel's eyes shot up to meet Derrick, whose jaw tightened significantly. "Well, the council is meeting because something that hasn't happened in a long time has happened again. And they're scared of it."

"Yes, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Oh Red, it has everything to do with you. You came home after 5 days, Red. It's been 5 days."

"What?! That can't be!"

"The forest is a strange place, Red. What actually happened is that a few years back-" she was interrupted by Derrick's impatient groan.

"Tell her the story when we get back. We don't have time." Mel looked from Derrick back to me.

"Red, darling. If you come with us, you must do EXACTLY as I say, understood?" We both ignored Derrick as he rolled his eyes and tapped his foot.

"I promise."

And off we went.

* * *

Sneaking into the council was the easy part. The meeting room was broad and open, so we could not get in without being seen. However, Melody was absolutely brilliant. She pulled an encrusted pin from her hair and worked in into a trapdoor, which I'm guessing leads to the cellar. After a few minutes of working the lock, we climbed into the cellar. It smelled of dust, wine and stale bread. I did not like it. Holding my nose, I tip toed after Mel, who looked quite amused by my antics. She was about to say something, but a loud thump wrenched her attention away, as well as her smile. Seriousness washed over her face as she signaled something to Derrick, who carefully displaced a loose board and slipped inside. Mel leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Red, follow your brother."

I scurried into the new-found shaft.

May I just say, the inside is nothing like the outside. Sure, the smell was more or less the same. Putrid, but not retch-worthy. But the dimly lit shaft led down a tunnel. However curious and excited I was, I soon realized that I was all alone.

"Derrick!" I whisper-shouted down the tunnel. When I got no reply, I picked up a lantern and made my way down the sloped, curving tunnel. Lanterns sure were heavy. It took all my strength not to drop it. Struggling, I made my way down the narrow shaft and crawled through a tiny opening. Struggling to pull myself through, I found myself with a predicament. The tunnel forked off in 2 different directions. Unsure what to do, I leaned in closer and whispered again, "Derrick!" to no avail.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. No, not one, but many. I followed the distant but distinct sound of voices, crouching when the ceiling became too low. At the most inopportune time, I found myself thinking about what would happen if I got stuck there, forever. It was kind of silly, but at the time, I started panicking and pushing and clawing at the walls, that now seemed to be closing in on me. Pulling my guts together, I strained to follow the muffled voices and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I reached an opening between two raggedy bars. It wasn't big enough to squeeze out of, but I had a clear view of a room full of the other villagers, adults and neighbors.

"-ever. Marina, the child is growing up," came a thick, rustic voice that I knew and loved. Senior Markus was my favorite council member. He used to teach me all about the ways of nature and we'd take long hikes. He used to call me, Little Red Lottie, after his daughter that left to go to the city far away. I called him Senior Sir because... well, just because. I loved Senior Sir, not only because he was fun and showed me things, but he treated me like an equal, not a child. Sure, sometimes I missed the baby-ing I was supposed to be getting, but he helped me cope with problems that I could never ask my Mother or Father about. It made me feel proud, grown up, indep-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" A loud screech broke my stream of thought. Actually, it was a quite familiar loud screech, one that I'd heard many times before-

"Red is MY DAUGHTER. I will protect her until the day I die. You CANNOT stop me!" My mother was flailing her arms around in exasperation, trying to get her point across.

"Marina," my father coaxed her down, gently. "She IS our daughter, which is precisely why we must tell her." There's my dad, always the reasonable one.

"But, but, b-b-but s-s-she's so young!" my mother's voice hicked into sobs as she burrowed her face into my father's shoulder. he held her trembling frame with a grim face.

Hushed whispers passed through the room while people stared at the forlorn couple, my parents, standing in the middle of the room.

Finally, Senior Paulski stood up and held his hands up in annoyance.

"In the name of Dimitha," he said. "We're not asking you to kill the child or send her away immediately. All we are doing is reminding you that when she comes of age, she is to be sent to the testing center."

"Why? You have no proof that it's her! She's never shown signs! No one in either family has ever shown signs of the curse!"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"Marina," Senior Sir began quietly. "She's the only child in 250 years come back alive. She wasn't on the enchanted path, she told us herself." Sir paused for a second to compose himself. "I love her like my own daughter, but if something's come up, she, herself might be in as much danger as she puts the rest of us in. We're not going to send her now anyways. We'll send her when she comes of age. Enjoy her, while you have her."

Solemnly, my Mother nodded and sat down.

Senior Paulski stood up and crossed his hands in the air and pulled them down towards his chest, intertwining his fingers and breaking them apart, as he stood with his hands held tightly by his shoulders.

"As of this meeting, Rachel Riderhod, is hereby sentenced to be banished from this village when she comes of age. This hearing is closed." He clasped his hands and bowed, saying a quick prayer to the Goddess Dimitha. My heart stopped when he straightened and unclasped his hands, quickly bringing his finger up to brush his lips, finishing the ritual seal.

I was banished.

My world was falling apart, what can I say? I was 9.

So what did I do?

I turned and ran.

Ran into the forest.

And I didn't look back.

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE .**

**Anyways, I was delayed because debate season started and I've been at tournaments EVERY SINGLE WEEKEND UGH. On the brightside, My partner and I placed 5th at Nationals, so yay! I'm going to update regularly now! Thanks everyone who stayed with me through the horrendous wait... **

**Love you guys!**

**R&R pleasee :D**

**Red and Zach love you 3**


	7. 6 Part of Your World

**A/N: OMG I got a really positive response from you guys and thanks so much! I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating regularly, but thanks so much for sticking with it! Also guys, I'm looking for a beta, so PM me if anyone can beta this story for me! **

**This one's going to be a little longer because we're going to flash-forward to teenager Red with flashes of her 'unfortunate' past. It's kind of a filler? Not really, but ish... yanno? Not much plot development, but that comes along in the next chapter! BTW older Red cusses a bit, so be warned! Flashbacks will be italicized, yeah? AND**** without further due... HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LRRH or ANY of the references made in this story. All I own are the OCs and the plot ^_^**

My head throbbed uncomfortably when I woke up. Hearing shouts from outside, I shifted groggily. _What could possibly be going on out there? _I wondered. Wait -

Shit. Today's June 12th... my birthday. I shot up quickly and groaned in frustration as the world spun. Today was the day I'd been dreading since I was nine.. that day. I shivered involuntarily at the thought...

_I took off and ran._

_I ran deeper and deeper into the woods until I realized that I needed answers. WHY? Why am I so dangerous? I turned on the spot and trudged back home slowly. What if I didn't want to know? What if it was horrible and awful and terri- no. Either way, there's no turning back if it's going to happen eventually. Time to go home and get answers._

_HOME. _

_Geez, what does that even mean anymore? Am I even welcome anymore?_

The distress that had accompanied me that night was terrifying. No matter, time to deal with whatever those fat old grannies had to throw at me. I started to throw my stuff together making two piles: Shit I needed and shit I could live without.

I scoffed at 'happy' memories that came up as I sorted through old clothes, papers and pictures. I shuffled through old dresses that I loved and smoothed out the wrinkles, chest constricting painfully at the thought of leaving them behind. Soon, I'd made my way to my old childhood clothes and I swallowed a lump in my throat. So many happy memories and so many lies. I wasn't sure I was happy or bitter about it.

Bittersweet.

My bittersweet childhood. I sniffed as I quickly scrambled through the clothes, blindly pulling them out and tossing them into the 'can live without' pile.

Until I found a little red hood. It used to be my favorite. I'd wear it all the time. the last time I wore this hood was the day I'd been banished. I drew a sharp breath and closed my eyes as I remembered that crazy day, the best and worst day of my life.

_Blue eyes. So beautiful and so pure. Zach was my hero. I'd dream of him. My best friend. M EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE best friend. Of course, I didn't realize how attractive he was until later... but still. _

_Then heat and stuffy air. That stupid fire, the strange arguments and the stuffy shaft I was forced to climb down. _

_Mel. Melody Pond might've been the best thing that happened that day (except Zach *blush*). She helped me discover an important part of me that day. _

_And then I ran._

_ As I walked briskly back to the village, tears stinging my face, I realized how blind I'd been. The signs had been there, I supposed. There's always been a sense of distrust between my parents and the other parents. None of the others really liked me too much and I couldn't play with any of the other girls as much as my sisters could. _

_Fresh tears started to rain down from my heavy eyes. I rushed home as quick as possible, avoiding low branches and dodging logs. _

_A shrill, sharp cry stopped me in my tracks. It was in the direction of the village. After a quick moment of indecision, I raced towards the village as quick and my little legs could carry me with a new found vigor. Nothing in the history of the world could've prepared me for what I was about to see._

_Blood. Everywhere. The soft white snow was stained with crimson sin. It was horrific, yet I couldn't look away. Intrigued by the scene, I crept closer. _

_I followed the trail of blood and found myself looking at blood-stained paw-prints. Raising my head, I discovered the back of a large animal. Unsure of what it was, I circled around to the front, trying to get a better look. A... bear? No, bears were fluffier. A dog? Yeah, it looked like a really big dog. A... wolf? It looked like a blown up wolf. It was so big! _

_Suddenly, the wolf's head snapped up and it met my eyes._

_Icy blue eyes stood in stark contrast to the midnight black fur. Lips pulled back in a growl revealed brilliantly white, yet blood-stained teeth. Sharp canines at least an inch long hung low and shone against the brilliant black fur. The wolf shook itself off and crouched into a ready-defensive position. It's powerful legs worked extensively as it moved with me, never leaving my eyes while I slowly circled the beast. I could tell how powerful it was by the muscles that clenched in it's legs as it shifted back and forth. Gorgeous fur spread luminously down it's back and hung about half an inch off it's body, but mostly clung to the buff and built body. _

_Surprisingly__, I wasn't scared. I was... interested. Intrigued. Captivated by the pure... beauty of this animal._

_As I took in majesty of the creature, one thought flooded my head. _

_BEAUTIFUL. _

_This beautiful, powerful and majestic creature fascinated me. I slowly walked closer, reaching out a small hand-_

A loud rap on my door shook me from my reverie.

"Red, you'd better wake up honey," came my mother's tired voice. "Don't want to be late, my special birthday girl..." her voice trailed off and I tried to keep the venom out of my voice as I called back "I'll be there in a minute... _mother."_ No matter what anyone told me, I knew my mother was STILL hiding something from me. Besides, I didn't even know much to begin with. Endless nights with Mel and Derrick had educated me on the legends and I had my suspicions. However, my sickly sweet mother never broke her facade. I STILL don't really know WHY I'm being banished. I'm guessing it's something along the lines of 'Hide your children! Rachel's coming! Rachel's coming!' Another thing, no one ever called me 'Red' anymore... I'm guessing it had to do with that night.

I shivered as I thought about the crimson red stains on the pure white snow. Maybe I was strange because I was the girl who reached out to the wolf...

_The wold growled, low and threatening as I came closer. Despite it's fearsome exhibition, it's eyes looked at me in confusion, trying to figure me out. Snarling at me, it crept closer and watched me push my frizzy hair out of my eyes and pull my red hood tighter around my cold ears. Recognition flashed in it's eyes and it gave out a yelp of surprise. _

**_Don' yu' come an' closer. It's dangerous. _**

_What? Where did that come from? I looked around for the owner in confusion until my eyes met the wolf's. OH. Okay, this was new. It's eyes were frantic and pleading._

_"Closer to ... what? You're not dangerous? You're... powerful, that's all." I swear I saw the wolf smirk (as best as a wolf can smirk) before I got another message._

**_Not me darlin'. Ye jus' watch yur' back, a'right?_** _The playful twinkle vanished and the frantic eyes were back, urging me away. **There is an unspeakable danger comin'. I will come n' get ye' when yur' good n' ready, okay?**_

_"Come get me...? Okay... Okay! So, um so... um..." I babbled, unsure of what to do. The beast lunged at me. Unafraid, I stepped closer and opened me arms, welcoming it. As if I got it's approval, the wolf stopped an inch away from me and nuzzled my hand. After another, dare I say, LOVING look, the wolf took off. _

_There I was, standing alone in a field of blood, making a deal with the devil. _

_Or at least that's what it probably looked like... to the 20-something people watching me judgmentally from the protection of the village. _

I shuddered at the memory of prying eyes and went back to sorting through my clothes. Life definitely got harder after that, I spent a lot of time on my own, venturing out of the village more and more. For a 9 year old, it was good and bad. I learned to be independent a lot earlier than my siblings or any of the other kids in the pitiful little village. I began sneaking around, leaving early in the morning and coming home late at night. By the time I was 11, I spent more time away than at 'home'.

I spent a lot of time with Mel and Derrick, exploring the woods and reveling in the majesty of the lush greenery and the magic of the mountains and lake beyond the forest. It was magical.

But I felt the magic the most when I was there with my best friend. Zach and I steadily grew closer over the years. We'd both reached an understanding over the years: we both had pasts and villages that we'd rather stay away from. So we both met at the river every morning and explored. The possibilities were endless when I was with him. Now, 7 years later, we were closer than ever. I'd been to his village a few times, met his family and friends and he'd been to mine. His family had been so welcoming, I was confused as to why he insisted on leaving there... but he didn't say and I didn't push.

We'd lay outside and stare at the sky late into the night and watch the clouds become stars. We'd just dream. Dream of a different life, with a different situation, different opportunities and different people. We'd resolved that we'd meet in our new lives. We'd have the best of times in a world with wagons and caravans that could drive themselves, rocks we could talk into and communicate miles apart and mushrooms we could plug into our ears and hear music from. It would be a magical world indeed, with no worries. We even came up with out own saying for that world: Hakunah Matata - no worries.

Sighing, I flopped over to my trunk, pulling out old journals, scraps of parchment and lovable old junk. I grinned as I pulled out my **Psaltery (***medieval-style guitar.. I'm going to refer to it as a guitar from here on, kay?) **and plucked a few strings. I hummed as I plucked out a familiar tune and looked around the cluttered room.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl... The girl who has everything?" I murmured out the rest of the folk song as I thought about the story that went with it. Gosh, if there was another world, I'd jump into it, just like Ariel.

Successfully depressed, I placed my guitar in my bag and packed the rest of my clothes with important stuff.

Today was going to be a good day.

I was going to make sure of that.

I picked up my stuff and walked out of my room, head held high.

My name is Rachel. I'm 17 and I have a secret.

**So like I said, not that much, but I'm already working on the next chapter right now! I might have it up by tonight even! ^_^ **

**I'm thinking of making a series of one-shots about random stuff that the main story glazes over.**

**I'll probably be making one for the Disney references in the story! :D There are going to be a lot! I love everything Disney, so yeah...**

**The plot's really going to pick up in the next few chapters, so bear with me guys! I think it'll be a 20-ish chapter story sooo yah! There are going to be lots of pop culture references too, so see if you can catch them all :P**

**Read and review pleasee!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS 3**


End file.
